


Lost Control (Don't Want It Back)

by MoMoMomma



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris forgets to take his medications too...and saves everyone through one untimely heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Control (Don't Want It Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Because if I'm gonna contribute anything to a fandom, why shouldn't it be ABO smut?

“You _cannot_ be fucking serious right now.”

“Em, what other options do we have.”

Mike’s tone, drifting through the door, is uninhibited Alpha control and the sound of it makes Chris whine into the fabric of Josh’s blue jeans. He’d thrown himself into his friend’s lap the second Hannah and Beth had shoved them into the room, body shaky and sweating as they all racked their minds for a solution.

“S-Sorry, Han.” Hannah jerked from where she was pacing with a frown, thumb idly rubbing over her new tattoo.

“What? Sorry for what?”

“Forgot to take...so stupid...ruined the party.”

“Hey, hey,” Hannah smiled and knelt down by him, her comforting Beta scent mixing with Josh and Beth’s in his nostrils. “Don’t even sweat it. I can’t remember to take my birth control half the time, I can’t imagine having to remember that _plus_ heat suppressants.”

“Gross.” Josh’s quiet addition has Hannah scowling and pushing to her feet, rudely shoving her knuckles into his thigh to brace off, earning her a grunt.

“Is it supposed to take effect this fast though?” Beth’s usually the one to work things out, staring at his shivering form in contemplation. “I mean, from what I know about Omega suppressants missing just one dose shouldn’t throw you into a heat so quickly, right? You’ve got some time?”

“I don’t--uh--I mean I think--”

“He’s useless right now.” Josh isn’t wrong, Chris’ tongue feels too heavy in his mouth, brain clouded and fuzzy, body straining towards he doesn’t even know what.

Ok, he knows exactly what but he’s doing his level best to _not_ think about that right now.

“Hang on, I think--Hey, Jess?” Beth’s leaning out the door and usually Chris would be all about trying to pay attention but her cracking open the door means the scent’s of the house are drifting in.

Including Mike and Matt’s.

He can barely see the two Alpha’s around Beth’s body but he can smell them like they’re in the room with him and his body reacts to the scents like it’s been conditioned to. His hips buck, body unfolding as he moans and grips tighter on the bedsheets, trying to fight the biological urges.

“Ohmigod,” Josh is grasping at his shoulders, reaching over to plant a hand on his tailbone and shove down as he tries to get his knees under him to present. “Jess, get the fuck in here, he’s fucking--Chris, keep your ass _down_ , you slut--just get in here!”

There’s a rush of feet and Mike’s snarled curses, before Beth steps aside to let the blonde in and slams the door shut behind her. Jess looks wary about getting too close but her Omega scent makes Chris growl, delirious in his semi-heat. She’s competition, a distraction for the Alpha’s that might end with him not getting the knot his body desperately wants.

And he’s gonna fight her.

As Chris tries to push up and bare his teeth, though, Josh clamps a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes. It’s instantaneous, the way his body goes limp and collapses back into a heap, and Chris finds himself grinding against the bed, panting against Josh’s leg. He’s not an Alpha, but Josh has always been weirdly strong for a Beta and his scent--the natural Beta smell mixed with the sharp mint of his antidepressants--mixes in Chris’ mind until he’s practically drooling on his best friend’s thigh.

“If he lunges at me, I’m so out of here.”

“He won’t.” Though Hannah doesn’t look too sure, moving between Chris and Jess as Beth tries to placate her. “Listen, Jess, we gotta know if this is normal.”

“Um, he’s an Omega? Heats are kinda our thing.” Jess sounds _bored_ and Chris swears when this is all over he’s gonna dump a handful of snow down the back of her jacket for being so blase while he’s trying to keep from mouthing at Josh’s dick like a tip hungry hooker.

“No, no, I mean Chris said his last suppressant dose was supposed to be taken on Thursday. He missed it and he’s already in a heat. Is that normal; to miss one dose and the next day go into a heat?”

Jess scoffs and folds her arms, but Chris can see her face, skewed as it is by the way his glasses are fogging from his panting into Josh’s body.

She’s worried.

“I mean...maybe? I don’t know, my parents pay for me to get the shot. I don’t take pills every day.”

The “like a poor person” is implied and Chris almost says something when Josh beats him to the punch, stroking a hand through his hair even as he snarls.

“Then get the fuck out.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Josh!”

“Josh, c’mon--”

“No!” Josh’s hand cuts through the air, silencing his sisters and Jess in one go. “No, fuckit, you’re not helping any. So get the fuck out. In fact, _all_ of you get the fuck out.”

“Josh, he needs help through his heat.” Chris knows what Beth is thinking, that they’ll never be able to get to the cable car and get home if he’s in heat, and he knows she’s right.

Even if he could get past the two Alpha’s in the living room without presenting, there was no way they could get him to a hospital’s heat room without seeing other Alpha’s along the way.

One’s that might not be as controlled as Mike and Matt are being.

Josh must catch the line of thinking soon enough because he curses low and punches angrily at the bed, before stilling. He’s so still Chris thinks for a second something is wrong, before he leans down low, fingers biting into the skin on the back of his neck once more.

“Which one.”

“W-What--”

“Don’t play stupid, Cochise.” Josh actually _shakes_ him, like his Alpha dad used to do when he was little and getting into trouble. “You know what I’m talking about. Which one?”

Chris groans and rubs his forehead against rough denim, curling into Josh’s warmth, ignoring the murmurs of the other inhabitants of the room. Mike is an utter douche, the picture perfect Alpha boy stereotype that makes Chris wanna gag, but he’s also serviced Omega’s in heat before. He’d never outright bragged about it, just a casual slip in sentence here and there around Jess and Chris that implied he knew _exactly_ how to handle an Omega.

But Matt was nicer. So much nicer, almost Beta nice. However, he didn’t have the faintest clue about Omega’s, once finding Chris’ pills in his bag and having to be outright _told_ what they were before he understood. He might not be the best candidate...but Chris would feel a whole hell of a lot better being knotted up alone by him than he would by Mike.

“Chris.”

“I don’t know,” he groaned, legs shifting restlessly on the bed, moving his arms to grip the back of Josh’s shirt. “I don’t know--I don’t--I just want it to _stop_ , Josh. Make it stop.”

Because with every few minutes of inaction that went by, Chris was getting hotter, burning up from the inside, and he could feel the thick wetness between his thighs start to seep down. Pretty soon he was gonna be out of it completely, little more than a warm hole for an Alpha to pop a knot in, and if he wanted to avoid having his choice made for him he needed to choose soon.

“Ma--Mi--Oh my god.” The whine is pathetic and makes Jess whine back in sympathy, even though her face scrunches up in distaste. “Josh, man, I don’t _know_. I don’t--help me.”

“Open the damn door.” Josh’s fingers and bruising his neck, keeping him down as Jess obeys, slipping out like she can’t get away quick enough.

Nice. Good show of Omega on Omega support there.

“Mike!” The call is loud and it takes a second for Mike to step into the doorjambs, teeth gritted tight, eyes locked on Chris, hands white-knuckled on the doorframe.

Chris goes through his whole roll and present again, except this time Josh lets him, holding him down by his neck but letting him arch his back. The motion shoves his ass high, puts him in the perfect position for mounting, and Chris sees Hannah and Beth hurry out of the room, squeezing past Mike’s immoveable frame.

Fucking heats, making him a goddamn idiot in front of everyone. He is so going to buy both of them flowers for dealing with this.

“What, Josh.”

“You wanna blow a knot in his tight ass?”

“Fucking-- _god_.” Mike chokes out, Chris whining at the mental image the suggestion brings and the rush of slick down his thighs.

Josh has always been _too_ good at dirty talk, Chris getting hot over it when Josh is fucking around and talking trash about others. But when it’s directed at--and about--him?

Talk about fucking molten.

“Dude, don’t--”

“No, I mean it.” Josh sounds steady but Chris can feel the tremor in his hand, shaking it ever so slightly. “I mean it, dude. He needs to get knotted for this shit to end, right? So you come in here, mount this little slut, give him that fat knot, and we’re all golden, right?”

“It’s not that easy.” Mike grits out, ignoring Emily’s shout from behind him of “what about _me_?!”

“Sure it is. Cochise, hey, hey, Chris, you wanna let Mikey-boy get all up on you?” Chris is flushing for a whole new reason now, watching Mike watch him with an open mouth, Josh keeping his head down so the arch of his back is exaggerated. “You wanna let him rut against your ass and spread you wide on his knot?”

“Sc-scared.” Because he’s never _had_ a knot before, save for his toys, and he’s caught glimpses in the locker room.

Even flaccid, Mike isn’t what anyone would call small.

Not that he hadn’t gotten that idea already from all Emily’s bragging...and how viciously she’s yelling that she doesn’t want to share.

“Yeah, yeah, I get that. We can call Matt, if you want? Let him grind up on you.”

“Absolutely fucking not.” Mike steps through the door then, flooding the room with his pheromones as he slams the door shut on Emily’s screeching. “No, Matt’s never done it. Two virgins is a bad fuckin call, Josh.”

“Then get your ass--and cock--the fuck over here.” Josh is thoroughly _done_ and Chris opens his mouth to apologize for putting his best friend in this fucked up situation.

Before he can, though, Josh shifts, hips bumping up into his body and _shit_. Josh is hard, thick behind his zipper, and Chris can’t help but move to mouth at it. It’s slutty but he’s nearly _gone_  with this heat, body so hot he’s glad he stripped down to his tee and pants the second the fever started. Josh groans and grips, moving his other hand to grab the back of his shirt, riding it up his back until Chris is certain both of them can see the way his muscles flex and bunch as he rolls his hips and humps air.

“I can--maybe I can--”

“You don’t have a knot.” Mike snaps, moving towards them and stripping down as he goes.

Holy fuck, he’s so hot...

“I fuckin’ _know_ that, you sonofabitch. If I did, do you think you’d be here? Fuck no, you’d be sitting on your ass on my couch while _I_ fucked Chris stupid. So shut the fuck up.” Josh is _livid_ , words dripping venom as he rocks up into Chris’ clumsy mouth, hands gripping tigh

Chris files the info away to talk about later. Because apparently when Ashley teased him about Josh having a crush, she wasn’t actually joking.

“Alright, alright, fine, you fucked up sonofa--” Mike trails off, clamboring onto the bed behind Chris, hands falling on his hips to still them.

The idea that there’s an Alpha behind him, a naked Alpha no less--and jesus fuck, if Chris thought Mike was big when he was soft it’s nothing compared to the goddamn baseball bat he’s packing when he’s stiff--makes Chris whine in need and spread his legs. Mike curses again, echoing Josh, as he digs his fingers in and nudges Chris’ legs even wider, tipping his hips up.

“He’s leaked straight fuckin’ through. Jeans and everything. Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake, never seen an Omega so goddamn needy for it.”

“Then take them off.” Josh lets go of his shirt, fumbles for his fly amidst Chris’ tongue and lips. “Get them off him--stop sucking on my fingers for a second, Chris, fuck--and get inside him.”

Chris groans around the flesh he managed to suck into his mouth, echoing the sentiment. Mike mutters something about not being able to get them all the way off, but Chris isn’t tracking words anymore.

Not when he can feel a cool breeze on his ass that says getting fucked is imminent and Josh is fishing his own cock out of his jeans to hold it up in offering.

Chris takes it with gusto, swallowing down as much as he can and feeling a primal hum of pleasure at Josh’s frantic cursing. It’s nice--Beta cocks don’t have a thick knot at the base to work around so Chris can get his nose right up against Josh’s belly--and it calms some of the heat.

Though not as much as Mike shuffling forwards into him and pressing the thick head of his cock gingerly against his hole.

“Get inside him already. Are you waiting for a damn invitation?”

“It’s not like it is in all the porn you jack your stupid little Beta cock to, asshat.” It’s very odd, Chris realizes, to be basking in the satisfaction of getting stuffed on either end while the men doing the stuffing snap at each other over his head. “Unless you want me to rip the fuck outta him, I gotta go slow.”

“He needs a knot _now_ , Mike.” Josh hisses when Chris sinks all the way down on him and swallows, his throat going vice tight on the head of his dick for a split second. “Chris, oh my god, you little whore, that feels so fucking--you’re so desperate for it, aren’t you? You want Mikey to split you open.”

“Y-Yeah.” Chris draws back to wrap a fist around Josh’s dick and lick at it, enjoying the way the slight flickers of his tongue make the muscles in Josh’s thighs jump like he’s just ran a marathon. “Yeah, want it. Wanna hang off your knot.”

Which--really? Now he’s repeating porn dialogue? Wonderful. Next he’ll be begging for Mike to breed him up, to fuck a baby into his tight little bod.

“Aw, shit,” Mike grunts out, switching up his grip so he’s spreading Chris’ cheeks wide and bucking in another inch.

He’s not joking, Chris is in real risk of danger if he does this too fast, but he can’t think about that right now. No, he can’t think of anything as Mike bottoms out except a triumphant hiss of “yes” in his mind. There’s a split second pause where they’re all panting and Chris is whining, hitching his hips back and trying to fuck himself on Mike’s cock, before Mike plants his hands on Chris’ tailbone and pushes down.

The position bends him uncomfortably but Mike’s next thrust glides in _perfect_ , nailing his prostate like it’s got a goddamn targeting system. Chris moans, letting Josh’s cock smack against his face, shoving his glasses off kilter, and slumps down in his friend’s lap.

“Oh my god, yes. Yeah, yeah, just like that. Fuckin’ rail me, Mike. Do me good. Just-- _fuck_ \--just make me fucking scream. Knot me up like a little bitch.”

“You got a filthy fuckin’ mouth on you for an Omega.” Mike nails _deep_ with the next roll of his hips, slamming home with a filthy squelch, and Chris just whines in response.

He starts mouthing at Josh’s cock again, sucking on it as best he can, clinging to his hips when he can’t manage the strength to lift his head and swallow it back down.

“Gimme your dick, Josh.” A half moaned plea, voice breaking as Mike grinds in, body shaking under the pleasure dragging him down. “Dude, fuck my face. C’mon--use me.”

“A cock up your ass not enough, huh?” Josh moves his hand, takes it off Chris’ neck to grab ahold of his hair, and he almost cries out but Mike is right there, heavy palm settling in place before the skin can even cool. “You need to get filled up? Need to have two people work you out, slut?”

Josh grips his dick, smacks it against Chris’ tongue--hanging out of his mouth like a goddamn _dog_ because of how good Mike’s dicking him--before slipping the tip in. It’s a tease, the way he jerks it out right afterwards, and Chris moans, rolling his eyes up as best he can. Josh is staring down, mouth open and wet, and his eyes are almost black, darkened up with lust. His gaze keeps darting forwards, like he’s watching Mike, before dipping back to stare at him.

“G-Give it to me.”

“Do it.” Mike’s growl--low and so very _Alpha_ that Chris clenches in response and then howls when the tightness makes Mike feel even _bigger_ inside him--rumbles around the room, dragging Josh’s eyes away from him. “Fuck his mouth. Fuck his mouth right fuckin’ now.”

“Why.” Josh is obeying, using the grip on Chris’ hair to move his head back and forth, using him like a human fleshlight to fuck his cock in and out of, but he’s still Josh.

“Everytime you--goddamn Chris--everytime you do he clenches down. Like he’s trying to milk the come outta me. He’s so desperate for it. Never had an Omega so sweet, so fuckin’ wet. Gonna be fucking addicted to this hole.”

“You can do it again.” Josh promises and Chris would totally be aggravated about Josh making sexual deals for him if the idea of Mike fucking him again didn’t make his cock throb. “Every heat, if you want. But I’m always gonna be here. Gonna stick by my boy.”

“Fine by me.” That...is surprising, Chris didn’t peg Mike for the type to share. “He looks perfect with a cock in his mouth. Could frame this picture on my damn wall.”

Ah. That explains it.

“Next time I’ll record it for you. Nice little video of Chris takin’ your knot.”

The muttered reminder of what the endgame for his heat is has Chris tensing, clenching down around Mike and testing his teeth against the edge of Josh’s dick. They both groan, Josh halting and Mike grinding in with a filthy, unintelligible swear. Chris opens his mouth to speak, to explain the sudden stop, when Mike leans down to nuzzle at his shoulderblades.

“Know you’re scared, Omega. S’ok. That’s what I’m here for. Let your Alpha take care of you, let me soothe that sweet heat.”

“Gonna hurt.”

“Maybe a little, yeah,” Mike admits and--well, at least he’s being honest about it. “But then it’s gonna feel so, so good. You’re _made_ for this baby, made to take a knot--take _my_ knot--and be a good little slut. S’what you Omega’s love, what you’re _bred_ to do.”

“I’m right here.” Somehow that calms Chris more than anything else, Josh’s groaned words and the way he uses his thumb to rub gently at his temple. “M’not going anywhere, Chris. I’ll be right here for you.”

There’s something in him that purrs in satisfaction at the words, an internal catty little “got’cha” that rings through his chest and relaxes him into their holds. These two...between the Alpha rutting into his ass and the Beta tracing a cock over his lips, he’s gonna be kept safe. Safe and sound and fucked into the ground at every opportunity.

The last of his reserve dissolves, leaving him arching into Mike’s punishing rhythm and opening his mouth for Josh to shove his cock back into.

“Wanna come.” Chris slurs between Josh’s thrusts, licking away the pre-come spilling onto his lips. “Knot me ‘n make me come, Mike.”

“You got it, baby.” The endearment makes him shiver, as does the way Josh suddenly grips tighter, almost painfully in his hair, and viciously fucks his cock in and out of Chris’ mouth.

It takes a few more jerks of his head before Josh is groaning and yanking him away to paint thick stripes of come over his face. His glasses smear with it and Chris keeps his mouth open to catch some on his tongue, licking away what he can before Josh dips the tip of his cock back in his mouth and pumps the last few drops directly inside.

“Comeslut.” It’s almost affectionate, coupled with a stroke through his hair, and Chris barely has time to tip him head into it before his thoughts freeze and mind stutters to a halt.

Mike must have mounted up, given the sudden strength behind his thrusts and the way his hips crack higher onto Chris’ ass. The position makes every nerve come alive, nearly makes Chris scream into Josh’s lap, and he’s dripping a steady stream onto the bedspread. There's a frantic air to his motions, to the speed of his thrusts and it seems like Mike has given up on trying to hit his prostate in favor of stretching him. His hands are still holding his cheeks apart, spreading him wide until Chris has no choice but to ease to clutch of his hole or risk some serious soreness.

It's almost like Mike is on a mission, especially once he starts _grinding_ on his thrusts, sinking in down to the swollen base of his cock and circling those powerful hips.

“M’ gonna fuckin’ knot, baby. You ready for it, ready to take this big knot in your hole? Gonna fuckin’ _wreck_ you.” Mike’s muttering raw and low, each thrust banging his growing knot into Chris’ hole, until he freezes flush to Chris’ ass.

Chris almost screams, catches it by gripping the fabric of Josh’s pants between his teeth, mindless to Josh’s clumsy pats against his head as Mike forces his knot inside. He tries to relax, tries to be good, but only goes limp when Mike viciously snarls “take it, fuckin’  _take it_ ” and digs nails into his nape.

He’s moaning stupidly, smearing Josh’s come back onto his jeans as he rubs his face against them, cock achingly hard between his thighs as Mike knots him. There’s a split second of silence, where everything goes quiet and still, before Mike is rocking into him and reaching under to jack his cock.

Between the thickness yanking at his hole, the impossible threat of Mike actually fucking him with his massive knot, and a calloused palm sliding up and down his length, it doesn’t take Chris long to come.

Like...milliseconds.

The orgasm clears his head, leaves him limp and shaky, and he can enjoy every second of Mike grinding in. There’s one harsh jerk that has him gasping at the tug before Mike is spewing filth, leaning low over him to bite at his shoulder as warmth fills him up. Chris arches into the bite, whining when it gets too sharp, thankful for Josh knocking Mike in the head with a swat of his hand.

“Get the fuck off him caveman. You might be borrowing that little hole, but I own the whole Cochise.”

“Mmm, ‘cept I just fucked a load into him. Unless you’re gonna lick that outta his hole, I’m doin more than borrowing.”

Chris hides his flushed face as the two bicker, unable to keep the grin off his face as Josh and Mike come to an “agreement” about his body and who owns what. It’s stupid Omega instinct to be happy about being claimed, but with a knot in his ass and come drying on his face, Chris can’t find it in him to be pissed.

Not right now. Maybe later.

There’s a soft knock on the door that has Mike growling and leaning down low over him, his own instincts kicking in to protect the Omega he’s stuck inside for the next half hour. Josh is the one who calms him, surprisingly enough, sinking his free hand into Mike’s hair as he calls out.

“Better be good!”

“Just wanted to make sure you guys were okay.” Sam’s voice is clear, even and strong through the wood. “I figured the silence meant there was a break.”

“Yeah, Chris got his knot.” Josh laughs when Chris tries his best to elbow him without dislodging Mike. “So we’ve gotta chill here for a bit then we’ll be out to eat before we go another round.”

“Fine by me, we’ll start making some food for you guys. And then when you get out,” Sam’s voice hardens suddenly, just a bit, reminding Chris that female Alpha’s can be just as vicious as male ones. “We can talk about this note that ‘Mike’ left for Hannah.”

“I am gonna fuckin’ kill Jess and Emily.” Mike groans into his ear, snapping at Josh’s fingers when he smacks him in the forehead and demands to know what Sam was talking about.

Chris sighs and settles down in his position, getting comfortable on the mattress, ignoring how his jeans are starting to bite into where they’re shoved around his knees in favor of grinning at the way the two move to accommodate him even as they argue.

All in all? This trip up to the lodge could have gone a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all this way and enjoyed it, then thank you! And if you wanna visit me in my trashcan I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr, where I sob about my need to see adorable boys bone.


End file.
